You Were Falling
by Faramirlover
Summary: Harry tells the story of how he fell in love. Better than it sounds. HPxDM. Slash.
1. Harry

A/N: A slash fic from Harry's POV. Inspired by nothing in particular.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

OOOOOO

You were falling. Falling sixty feet through the air without your broom. A simple flash of lightning and you were unconscious. I didn't even think about it but within milliseconds I was diving after you. Pushing myself and my Firebolt to the limit.

I caught you about ten feet above the muddy ground, scooping you gently against my chest and rising back into the air. All around me, the people in the stands and my fellow Quidditch players had fallen silent but I didn't notice. Half afraid of what I might hear, I leant forward and gently pressed my ear to your chest. Over the roaring of the wind and the occasional crackle of lightning I could hear a gentle thudding, deep inside your chest. Letting out a sigh of relief I spun my broom around and flew off towards the school, not knowing or caring that all the teachers were yelling at me to bring you back.

Did you know that you can fly all the way from the castle's front door to the Hospital wing without having to stop to open any doors?

Madam Pomfrey gave a shriek of surprise as I flew in through the door, sliding off my broom to stand next to the nearest bed and laying you down on it. She didn't ask why I was the one carrying you. Didn't question that I held your hand as she poured a potion down your neck. She didn't even look surprised when I said I wanted to stay until you woke up. She's a great woman, Pomfrey. Wonderful in fact.

Dumbledore appeared about five minutes after I arrived with you. He didn't say anything about me flying off with you. He didn't mention the holding hands thing. Just looked you over once and asked Madam Pomfrey a quiet question before sweeping out and gently shutting the door behind you.

When Pomfrey was finished she said that you were just asleep and that you'd wake up soon. That you'd be fine if I wanted to go. But I didn't want to go. Something inside me told me that I could never leave you. I wanted to stay with you. Needed to in fact. You looked so beautiful, lying there, hair fanned out across the pillow. Despite the fact that the tips were singed to almost black and your face was deathly pale, you were so beautiful. I think you always have been and always will be beautiful to me.

I stayed by your side all night, head angled so it was resting on the pillow beside you. I don't know why I woke up but when I did you were watching me, your pale blue eyes watching me, not suspiciously, only with a sort of mild interest.

And that's when I understood, like I'd always known but hadn't realised. I knew right then that I loved you. And that scared me. I was terrified. Standing quickly I let go of your hand and backed away from your bed. I didn't know what to do so I stuck with an old habit.

"Learn to fly better next time, Malfoy. I won't always be there to catch you."

And with that I ran. I couldn't face you. How have you done this to me, Draco?

OOOOOO

A/N: I wrote this as a one-shot but if anyone wants I could write a second capter. If there's any interest.


	2. Draco

A/N: So this chapter is Draco's POV. I hope you like it.

OOOOOO

I'm don't really remember what happened. One moment I was rolling sideways to avoid a bludger hit by one of those Weasley twits, desperately trying to keep a grip on my broom in a near torrential downpour, and then… nothing. Just black.

Apparently I was hit by lightning. I don't remember it but I have been getting a lot of static electric shocks off everything so I must assume that it really did happen.

Anyway, I digress. The first thing that I remember after waking up is being cold. I know, it should be something totally romantic like feeling safe because you were there or something. But it wasn't. It was just being cold. I wouldn't have realised how cold I was if I didn't have a really really warm hand.

It appears that if you hold hands with someone for about three hours your hands heat up. Funny that. Well, having a really warm hand made me realise how cold I was. Then it made me realise I wasn't alone.

And in my mind, there was only one person it could be. And I was right. It could only be you. I don't know how I knew. I certainly don't pretend to truly understand _why _you were there. Only that it could only ever be you.

It was really nice having you lying there next to me. You are so cute when you're asleep. It's like all the worries that you have during the day just sort of melt away and the real you appears. And you're gorgeous. Not that you're not always gorgeous but there's something so innocent about you when you're asleep. Something that makes you nearly impossible to not kiss.

I somehow managed to resist the temptation and instead lay there watching you. It was so relaxing, just watching you, but after a while I started to wonder why exactly you were there. And it puzzled me. It made me frown. And Malfoys don't frown. Frowning causes wrinkles.

It just had to e mid frown that you woke up, didn't it Harry? The point where I'm looking at my worst. Well, I'm guessing that I look bad. I can only imagine what being hit by lightning made me look like.

For a few seconds you seemed genuinely pleased to see me alive and well and then you're expression closed off like you'd realised who I was. I broke my heart to see you do it. And it hurt so much when you let go of my hand, leaping away from me like you were scared of catching something.

"Learn to fly better next time, Malfoy. I won't always be there to catch you."

And with those few words, I knew. I saw it in your eyes. I understand you, more than you'll ever know. You're scared. Scared of me. Scared of what you feel. Scared of yourself. I'm scared too. But I'm scared of other things, Harry. I'm scared of you breaking my heart because you're scared. I know you love me, Harry. Don't even try and deny it.

Well, with your usual Gryffindor courage, you ran away. Very brave of you.

You avoided me like the plague after that. It would have broken my heart if I hadn't understood why. So I waited and waited and eventually you seemed to have gotten over yourself. You insulted me but somehow they lacked passion. Like you didn't mean it. Like they were just for show, as I know they were.

And still I waited because I know you, Harry. I know that you're ruled by your heart and that one day you'd give in. and I'm a patient man. I could wait.

Then you snapped. Three years ago today you snapped. We were in an empty corridor and it was like you couldn't hold it any longer. One second we were hurling abuse and the next we were joined at the lips. Desperately gripping each others shoulders, kissing hard, bruising.

I swear that I still have the scars from where your finger nails cut into my back though you think I'm being a drama queen. And I cherish them. A strong reminder that I got you.

Not that I need a reminder. You snore so loud, I doubt I could ever forget.

OOOOOO

A/N: I was going for sweet. I hope you liked it.

Merry Christmas everyone. Any chance of a Christmas review?


End file.
